


hot sexy sidlink nsfw

by metallicsharky



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: M/M, Sidlink Week, sidlink - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-02-14 07:49:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13003155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metallicsharky/pseuds/metallicsharky
Summary: OwO





	1. Chapter 1

Link sat and whipped out his dick.

he saw Sidon swim and beat his meat like my dad beats me

Sidon saw link and slid over "owo" he said

link stripped and allowed sidon to do whatever idk

Sidon ate his booty

link nutted

Sidon put his peepee in the ass

link nutted

Sidon nutted and the nut fell out of links ass

Sidon held link "I love you"

link was tiny and fell asleep

but little did he know...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

he was...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

pregananananant


	2. the baebee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lonk and sharkman hav to deel wit a bBABY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hrrrrrrrrrgh is pronounced as the rolly tongue noise u know?  
> hrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgh

"siiiIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN" lonk screamed "ma wATERS BROKE" he crawled to Sidon, water and birth juices exploding from his ass

"go see a plumber then idk call Mario u 2 smash together right?" Sidon walked in, the scales on his head w et from swimming in the zora water, "ooooooooHHHHH U MEAN- YOUR WATER- F U C K GET IN THE CAR" he yelled an punted link into the batmobile and started to scream as they drived.

~five months later~

"hrrrrrrrgh get oUT ME N UR DAD R HAVING FUN TIME" Sidon screamed and threw link at their baby. the baby died.

""SIOND U FUCKNUT YOU KILLED OUR BBABY" Link cried and dragged his flailing shark boyfriend to the basement where they set up their shrine to worship stan.

"OwO wots this?" Sidon licked the ritual knife and pentacle on the floor. lonk sighed, "we hav to sacrifice to our overlord stan to bring hrrrrrrrrrgh back" he threw the knife at Sidon and proceeded to fuck him up the butt with it. Sidon cried and felt the blood pouring out of his butt "link pleASEAHN~" he came, the nut juice from his tentacle dick completing the ritual as it mixed with his blood. the baby was back. hrrrrrrrrrrrrrgh was back. but Sidon was weak, the ritual taking too much out of him, "stan is pleased, well done" link said as he viciously cradled his baby in his arms and accidentally threw it at a wall. the baby turned into spiders and reformed next to fathers. "well great my baby is a demon"

Sidon layed on the floor, "lonk pls I need to go to a goddamn hospital u buttnugget im dyeing" link gapsed "oh mUH GUD" he threw Sidon in the car and placed a jar over their demon baby and drove even tho he was still nekkid.

Sidon felt his sexee eyes close.

dundunDUUUUUUUUUUUUUN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys wanted more  
> so I provided


End file.
